Coyote Ugly
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Basada en la pelicula, Hermione J. Granger deja un futuro estable y brillante para buscar su sueño pasando por una bar,...resibira ayuda de un chico que parese conocer todo de esa ciudad, todo menos lo que quisiera,¿que es coyote ugly? entra y descubrelo!
1. Se va, se va, se fueeeeeee

-1**Disclaimer:** Este fic contiene Spoilers del séptimo libro y recomiendo leerlo si ya han visto la película homónima, agradezco mil veces a mi Beta Reader (que bien suena n.ñ) Pecosita, por darle cordura a este relato y por corregir mis horrores ortográficos. Una vez más, ningún personaje conocido es mío, la historia es una adaptación de la película del mismo nombre con un aderezo de mi cosecha. Espero les agrade pues estaba viendo la película y Harry Potter vino a mi mente, es un Dramione y pues sin mas les dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Coyotivamentte.Ginna**

**Coyote Ugly**

"Se va... se va y se fue..."

-¡Vamos! ¡Fueron catorce tartas de melaza! -exclamó un pelirrojo enojado.

-¡Trece y media! Dejaste media tarta, Ron -respondió un morocho irónico.

-¡Claro que no! Fueron catorce.

-Trece, Weasley, ya acéptalo -insistió el chico.

-Hermione, dile... -insistió el pecoso con voz suplicante, haciendo un puchero hacia una chica castaña que limpiaba unas mesas con una sonrisilla por la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

-A mí no me metan -dijo ella levantando la vista y al ver la mirada de súplica, agregó-. Bien. Fueron doce tartas de melaza Ronald, y tú, Harry, ¿quieres dejar de retarlo ya con eso?. Siempre que empiezan una competencia de quién come más tartas, la que termina llevándolos a que les laven el estomago soy yo -respondió sarcástica, a la vez que les arrojaba a la cara el paño con que limpiaba las mesas y caminada detrás de la barra quitándose el delantal.

-Vamos, Hermione, relájate ¿no vez que estos dos sin ti no son nada? -intervino un señor ya grande medio calvo y pelirrojo- Definitivamente les harás mucha falta, niña -terminó abrazando parcialmente a Hermione y dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño.

-Tranquilo, señor Weasley, vendré cada domingo y me cerciorare de que sigan vivos -dijo la chica, tratando de sonar jovial aunque en realidad aguantaba las lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

-Vamos chicos, ya la oyeron, volverá -afirmó el hombre pelirrojo, al notar la cara de funeral de su hijo y el morocho al que quería como si lo fuera también.

-Lo sabemos papá... pero... ¿quién nos gritará en la mañana para que nos levantemos? -dijo Ron con timidez.

-¿Quién nos reprenderá por tomar entre semanas? -continuó Harry acomodándose los lentes.

-Y ¿quién nos explicara las películas?

-O ¿quién nos dirá qué hacer para que las chicas nos hagan caso?

En esta parte ya los cuatro tenían una sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Hermione solo pudo abrir los brazos invitando a sus amigos a un abrazo grupal diciéndoles:

-Vamos... ¡Son gratis!

Sin hacerse rogar, ambos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la estrujaron como si esperaran que perdiera el conocimiento por asfixia y el traslador la dejara.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Papi! -saludó una guapa pelirroja que llegó precedida por la simpática campanilla hecha por duendes (regalo de la famosísima tía Muriel) que estaba colgada en la puerta principal, el Señor Weasley se habia empeñado en que el local se viera lo mas _muggle_ posible, asi que el resultado era una agradable cafetería con aire bohemio gracias a las accesorias de Hermione y Ginny. Fue un gran trabajo conseguir los amplios ventanales y muebles no mágicos, pero el resultado era un amplio lugar salpicado de trece mesitas redondas de cuatro sillas cada una adornadas con un florero, azucare y servilletero plateado, en la esquina opuesta a la puerta estaba la barra donde una parrilla y las cafeteras daban vida al lugar, generalmente era el patriarca Weasley quien estaba ahí acompañado de su esposa, Molly fue quien inicio la famosa pared de los sueños que se encontraba al lado de la barra, en ese momento Ginny dio un beso a los cuatro ahí presentes, de pronto se dio una palmada en la frente como para derribar un caballo, giro sobre sus pasos y desanduvo el camino hacia la puerta de cristal, asomándose por los ventanales apunto su llavero hacia un llamativo vochito color rojo y negro mejor conocido como la "Catarina", al escuchar en pi-pip característico de la alarma giro feliz a tiempo para ver como su padre, hermano y amigos torcían los ojos con idénticos gestos de ironía.

Haciendo caso omiso a esto, esbozo una sonrisita de circunstancias y se dirigió a su congénere.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas lista? -preguntó a su amiga .

-Sí -respondió mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio mientras sacaba dos maletas de atrás de la barra.

-¡Pues marchaos en pos de la aventura! -exclamó Ginny emocionada tomando una valija.

-¡Esperen, chicas! -dijo el señor Weasley, tomando una pluma y un trozo de amarillento pergamino y tendiéndoselos a Hermione-. Hija, no se puede ir sin hacerlo.

-Señor Weasley, no es necesario -dijo la castaña incómoda.

-Hermione, papá tiene razón. Es una tradición y tú tienes que romper la maldición de esa pared así que firma de una vez.

-Bien -respondió resignada mientras escribía "Hermione J. Granger" en el pergamino, con su esmerada caligrafía, y se lo entregaba al padre de sus amigos, al cual quería como propio.

Al salir de Hogwarts se había ido a estudiar música contrariamente de lo que todos esperaban, mientras trabajaba en la cafetería de los Weasley, hasta que decidió seguir su sueño: partir al centro de Londres en busca de alguien que cantara sus canciones.

En todo ese tiempo la familia de pelirrojos se había convertido en su otra familia, debido a que a sus padres apenas los veía por cuestiones de distancia. Al acabar la guerra, ellos se enamoraron de Australia donde Hermione los mandó quitándoles la memoria y decidieron seguir su vida allí, conformándose con verse en navidades y en el verano.

-¡Tenemos su primer autógrafo! -gritó Ron, rompiendo el mutismo que él y su mejor amigo habían mantenido desde que llegó Ginny. Tomó el papel y corrió a pegarlo con una chincheta a una pared llena de notas similares y fotos que mostraban a chicas jóvenes sonriendo y saludando, algunas veces acompañadas por las 5 personas del tiempo actual.

Todos se quedaron viendo el muro un rato con aire contemplativo hasta que alguien hablo llevándose al traste el momento de reflexión.

-Linda, todas esas chicas se han ido como tú buscando un sueño parecido, si hay alguien que lo pueda realizar esa eres tú -finalizó Arthur, el patriarca Weasley, dándole un último abrazo a la chica del eterno arbusto castaño.

-Gracias, gracias a todos y... ah... ¡Ya abrásenme! -exclamó esta, al fin liberando la conmoción que sentía.

Entre abrazos y buenos deseos, las dos chicas salieron de la cafetería. En el camino al auto de la pelirroja encontraron amigos y clientes que también le desearon éxito. La carretera a la central de trasladores, fue silenciosa, excepto por los gritos de Ginny hacia su estéreo, seguido de las chispas al golpear su varita contra el _"maldito cacharro muggle"._

-Bien, Hermione, que tengas suerte –le dijo extrañamente seria.

-Gracias, pecosita –contestó, pellizcándole la mejilla cual abuelita empalagosa.

-No te propases, listilla, o harás que deje de extrañarte -amenazó falsamente, enojada la menor del "clan Weasley"

-Bien –suspiró, la ganadora del premio anual, prefecta, primer lugar de su clase, y ahora artista amateur, dándole un abrazo a su amiga del alma. Redujo su equipaje después de ser registrado, y dio la espalda a su pasado antes de arrepentirse, para ir a buscar sabe Merlín qué. Y según dicen por ahí... su destino.


	2. Hogar, dulce hogar, Patrañas!

-1**Capítulo 2**

**Hogar, dulce Hogar... ¡Patrañas!**

-¡A un lado, loca!-se escuchó un grito, entre el estruendo de la jungla urbana.

Hermione se aventó hacia la acera que momentos antes había abandonado al intentar cruzar la calle con poco éxito, pues casi la convierten en estampilla.

-¡Cielos! Siete años en Hogwarts, y ya olvidé lo que es el mundo _muggle_... -se reprochó en voz baja mientras todos los transeúntes la veían extrañados al estar ella hablando sola, como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar un cuchillo y degollar personas.

Aparte de la gente que asistía a la cafetería, su mundo era el de una bruja normal de su edad. Bueno, para ser más exactos, el de una bruja antisocial y medio rara. Adoraba a sus amigos, pero eso de conocer el mundo real, no es muy viable si compartía su vida con dos niños en cuerpos de hombre, una pelirroja bipolar, un amante de las plantas y Luna. ¿Hace falta dar detalles?, ella los amaba con el alma, pero a veces no podía entender cómo es que eran amigos, siendo todos tan opuestos. Tomando valor empezó a sortear calles y se detuvo ante una gran pantalla en el centro de una plazoleta en la que se mostraba a una pareja viéndose con amor, algo así como el corderito a medio morir.

Nuestra castaña favorita no pudo resistir una sonrisa al recodar algo con una escena similar.

_En el centro de una sala bastante grande y desordenada se encontraban tres chicas de aproximadamente diecinueve años, apiñadas una contra otra en un sofá de parches de colores. Frente a ellas en una mesita ratona, estaba una gran cantidad de envolturas de chocolate, dulces y pañuelos desechables. Las tres chicas tenían la vista fija en un televisor que transmitía a dos jóvenes proclamándose amor eterno con un ocaso de fondo, al entrar Harry y Ron que acababan de regresar de el entrenamiento de Quiddith, se quedaron pasmados por el modo en que encontraron a las chicas antes mencionadas._

_  
Luna en el extremo izquierdo, tenía su rubio y enmarañado cabello en un extraño recogido, primordialmente sostenido por un lápiz, sus piernas estaban cruzadas en posición india, mientras comía unos gusanitos de goma casi automáticamente. En el centro, Ginny estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras con la mano derecha se encargaba de acabarse la caja de pañuelos pues estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, con hipidos y todo, y por último a su derecha, Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y miraba la televisión torciendo el gesto como si esta le estuviera ofendiendo, sus rizos castaños eran controlados en ese instante por una simple trenza que amenazaba con deshacerse en cualquier momento._

_  
Llevaban aproximadamente 3 minutos viendo la singular escena, cuando Ginny se soltó a llorar de manera descontrolada, dando alaridos bastante desconcertantes. Hermione la abrazo dando torpes golpecitos en su espalda, con una cara de fastidio y resignación bastante cómica, Luna...bueno, ella seguía con sus gusanitos de goma, después de que la castaña decidiera que su suéter ya estaba lo suficiente mojado se desembarazo de la menor Weasley como pudo y procedió a entrarla en razón:_

_-Vamos Ginny, no es tan malo..._

_-Pero... pero es que ellos se amaban..._

_-Sí, lo sé, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto pecosita. Las películas no son reales..._

_-Pero... es que ¿No lo ves, Hermione? ¡Ella lo amaba y la perra de su hermana se lo bajo!_

_-Sí, sí, muy triste su caso... -siguió la chica cada vez menos paciente._

_-Y luego, cuando al fin muere la tirana de su madre ¡La muy maldita tiene una hija para atarlo!_

_-Ajam..._

_-Es que, Hermione, eres una insensible ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría ante el dolor ajeno? -exclamó la pelirroja dejando el sentimentalismo de lado y adquiriendo una actitud bastante violente._

_  
-Ginny... ya te dije que ellos son actores, les pagan por hacer eso -contestó la chica de ojos caoba, algo asustada encogiéndose en su asiento. A veces cuando su pecosita amiga se molestaba, era de temer._

_-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! -recordó la aludida y en un instante dejó de ser la reencarnación de Molly Weasley y volvió a ser la chica dulce de siempre._

_Hermione soltó un suspiro, aliviada, y se hizo a un lado sin chistar cuando la pelirroja se desperezó y levantó para ir al baño._

_-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Quieren gusanitos de goma? Solo hay rojos por que comí los verdes y naranjas, que son mis favoritos -saludó Luna, dirigiendo su perdida mirada azul, hacia Harry y Ron, logrando que al fin las otras dos chicas repararan en su presencia._

_-Te lo digo, camarada... las mujeres... todas locas... -dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo._

_-Amen -respondió el otro, sonriendo sin apartar su mirada esmeralda de la hermanita de su mejor amigo._

-Los voy a extrañar... -se permitió murmurar, y siguió su camino hacia su nueva vida.

Desde que salió del colegio y al acabar la guerra, decidió que si de todos modos su vida siempre estaba en riesgo o lo había estado, la viviría haciendo lo que más amaba. Todos se quedaron pasmados, cuando regresó a casa con una hoja de admisión a una Universidad _muggle_, y en vez de estar encabezada por el título de Administración, estaba escrito con letra molde, bien clara: "COMPOCICION E INTERPRETACION MUSICAL".

Al principio, a todos se les hizo extraño verla ir y venir, cargada de su guitarra y algún teclado, con partituras en vez de sus queridos libros; pero ahora, no la imaginaban sin ellos. A ella le seguían enamorando esos volúmenes llenos de conocimientos, pero la música... simplemente era su corazón.

Y es por eso que al acabar la facultad, tomó sus ahorros, buscó un apartamento en el centro, y se propuso buscar a alguien que hiciera famosas sus canciones, ya que ella tenía un pequeño problemita:

_-¡Wow! ¡Esto es I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E! -dijo Ginny impresionada, entrando en el teatro de la ciudad, donde Hermione presentaría sus canciones ante todo el pueblo y varios productores. Había ganado un concurso en la facultad de música y esa era su oportunidad._

_  
-Así es. Bien, mira por ahí están los demás -informó Harry, guiándola hacia el resto de los Weasley, Luna y Neville. _

_Después de saludar a todos, esperaron junto con la gente. De pronto, las luces se apagaron, y por un extremo, apuntada por el reflector, salió Hermione, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color durazno que contrastaba perfecto con su bronceada piel. Se veía realmente deslumbrante, con gráciles pasos camino hacia el micrófono y empezó a seguir el ritmo que marcaba la banda. El tiempo se detuvo, y todas las miradas iban hacia ella. Cuando los músicos llevaban 15 minutos de tocar la misma parte, el público se empezó a impacientar. Todos los seres queridos de ella se miraban desconcertados. En ese momento abrió sus ojos castaños con una expresión de pánico y haciendo gala de gran Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura, se desapareció._

_  
Lo siguiente fue un caos, pues todos tuvieron que borrarle la memoria a los 2000 muggles ahí reunidos, y después buscar a Hermione, que como sospecharon Ron y Harry, se encontraba en la biblioteca de Grindum Place que era habitualmente su refugio. Su vestido se encontraba arrugado, y ella era un guiñapo tembloroso en el centro de la estancia. A su lado, Kreacher intentaba consolarla llevándole desde una taza de té, hasta faisán en salsa de Rosas. Ellos solo la abrazaron y nunca más intentó mostrarse ante nadie que no fuera su familia. Mejor escribiría su música para verla viva en la voz de alguien más._

Dejó escapar un silbido de asombro, al ver su nuevo departamento. Tal vez no todo sería tan sencillo.

-¡Gracias a Merlín por la magia! -y haciendo gala de su gran habilidad con los hechizos, dejó el antiguo cuchitril y lo convirtió en un lugar habitable.

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, procedió a desempacar su ropa y tender su cama. Estaba por acomodar las sábanas dentro de su clóset, cuando un ente extraño le dio la bienvenida. Era, más específicamente, un roedor.

-¡Rata! -gritó tan fuerte que le sorprendió que nadie llamara la policía. Asustada, salió corriendo seguida por la infernal bestia orejona. Al llegar a la puerta, le llegó la inspiración y sintiéndose estúpida, recordó que era toda una adulta y además bruja.

Un movimiento de varita, y ese ratón sería un lindo florero. Cuando ya estaba muy segura de sí misma, regresó a su habitación y ahí en el umbral con una miradita que podría pasar por burlona, se encontraba el Monstruo Devora Queso con su varita entre las patas.

Esta demás decir que sin varita, sus opciones se veían limitadas a zapatos voladores o escobazos, pero la chica nunca había sido violenta. Con resignación, pasó su primera noche en el sofá, pues al día siguiente tendría que salir a entregar su demo a alguien para que hiciera realidad su sueño.

-Hogar, dulce hogar... ¡Patrañas! Ahora, ¿dónde diantre están mis sábanas? ¡Oh, claro, en la alcoba! Bien, esa cortina luce calentita.

**Jitomatazos...Lechugasos...mmmm...nabos voladores? En fin espero y les aya gustado, esto no viene en la peli original pero fue lo que mi cerebro soltó...en fin espero actualizar pronto y les agradecería con el alma un revew!!  
Un beso.  
Ginna**

P.d.-La película que las chicas estaban viendo es "Como agua para chocolate" de Laura Esquivel, una de mis novelas favoritas y de adaptación cinematográfica no tan mala, trate de plasmar a las tres chicas ahí, Hermione fastidiada por el machismo abundante en el filme, Ginny como romántica perdida y pues haciendo gala de su gran carácter... hasta rallar en lo extremo jojo, y por ultimo... Luna, siendo Luna, Harry y Ron estaban de paso jeje.

Gracias a Pecosita por Betear y darle forma a este Cáp.


End file.
